


A Cancelling Kiss

by Megatraven



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: DJWifi, F/M, Spoilers for Zombizou, True Love's Kiss, breaks the spell
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-14
Updated: 2018-04-14
Packaged: 2019-04-22 17:02:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 455
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14313216
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Megatraven/pseuds/Megatraven
Summary: hypothetical djwifi “true love’s kiss breaks the spell” scenario based on zombizou





	A Cancelling Kiss

**Author's Note:**

> ik, ik, the title is Bad but listen.. it's 2 am and i've had a long day gtrfgt
> 
> anyways i wasnt gonna post this here, bc it's short and all but i figure there's not enough djwifi here so yee

The moment the elevator doors opened, Nino’s heart froze in his chest. The zombies were on Alya before he or anybody else could do anything, planting their lips on her cheek and arm. He and Ladybug pinned them to the ground, so they couldn’t get anyone else, but…

What did it matter now that Alya was already…

He couldn’t even finish the thought. He looked to Ladybug and Chat Noir, helpless. Hopeful.

But they couldn’t do anything. They were going to leave her behind, alone, with the other zombizou-inflicted people.

He couldn’t bring himself to do that. Ladybug said his name them, and looked at him with a heartbroken expression. He gave a sad smile in return, and tipped his hat.

No sooner than he did that, the elevator doors closed, and his only escape was gone. With a sigh, he looked over to his girlfriend, and grinned.

“This isn’t the first time we’ve been in trouble together,” he said, accepting his fate.

Alya looked up not a moment later, her pupils small and a smile that didn’t quite fit her on her face. She launched herself at him with a shout, and their lips crashed together, their arms wrapping around each other.

It was sweet, just like always, and it occurred to him that this wasn’t so bad. As long as he was with her when the magic took hold oh him, he would be fine. 

They would be fine.

He closed his eyes, and gave himself to the kiss, gave himself to her, and waited to lose his senses.

And waited.

And waited.

And-

“Nino?”

His eyes flew open, and rather than the pink irises of zombizou’s minions, he saw Alya’s warm and familiar hazel eyes. Her brows were drawn together, confusion clear in her expression.

“Alya,” he sighed in relief, hugging her to him. He noticed the kiss marks on her arm and cheek were gone now faded from her skin as if they were never there. “I’m so glad you’re okay.”

“I- me too.” She hugged him back, squeezing tight before realizing the zombies pinned beneath them both. Pulling back, she looked down at them, a little fearful before looking back to Nino.

“Don’t worry, Als.” He glanced at them, and saw their kisses were ineffective when on clothing. “Everything will always turn out okay when it’s us.”

She hesitated, looking unsure. He brought a hand up, and with careful hands he tucked her hair behind her ears before settling them on her face. Her eyes searched his for something, and when she found it, she smiled back.

With nothing but love and trust in her voice, she set her forehead against his own and said, “Yeah. Everything will be okay.”


End file.
